Mordecai and Rigby's arcade adventure extended edition
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get sucked into Sugar Rush and meets Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope and the other racers. And some villains from their past to get their revenge on them. No flames. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mordecai and Rigby's arcade adventure extended edition**

**I don't own Regular show or Wreck-it Ralph**

**I know I did this story but this is the extended edition. There are some stuff that you haven't seen in the original, some parts that were scrapped and some other Regular Show villains.**

It's a Saturday afternoon in the park and in the house are a 6 ft blue jay and a regular size racoon watching TV on their day off.

"Dude did you see what that guy did with that car that was awesome." Said Rigby excited.

"Yeah they grind that car on the rail and the Governator is back in the movies with Johnny Knoxville." Said Mordecai.

Benson walks in and he's not happy.

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby I need you two to—

"You have no power over us Benson. It's our day off." Said Rigby.

"I want you two to go to the arcade because Mr. Maellard is having a party tonight." Said Benson.

"Alright we'll go to the arcade." Said Mordecai.

"I know a great game you guys would like." Said Benson.

"What's it called?" Mordecai and Rigby asked.

"Fix-it Felix Jr. I played that game when started working at the park." Said Benson

Mordecai and Rigby get off the couch. They grab their quarters and head out the door.

Meanwhile at the arcade Mordecai and Rigby are playing Fix-it Felix Jr. Mordecai is on the joystick while Rigby presses the fix it button. They beat Benson's high score.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! We beat Benson's high score!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

"Dude look!" Mordecai shouted.

Rigby takes a look and sees Sugar Rush speedway.

"No way! Sugar Rush speedway we played this when we were kids." Said Rigby.

They put their quarters in.

"Let's make King Candy cry like a baby." Said Mordecai.

The roster shows Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Sticky.

"Where's King Candy?" Rigby asked.

"Beats me let's play." Said Mordecai he picks Vanellope and Rigby picks Swizzle.

They race and Mordecai wins.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! In your face." Mordecai shouted at Rigby.

After that they move to hero's duty. But a thunderstorm comes near and hits the transformer and it shocks Mordecai and Rigby at the top of the tower. They get zapped in the game and land in an escape pod.

"Escape pod activated." Said the voice.

"Uh oh." Said Mordecai and Rigby worried.

The escape pod launches into game central station and bumps into alot of things and hits Sonic and he loses his rings.

They enter Sugar Rush and crash into icing.

Mordecai and Rigby are moaning in pain. The ejector seat fires and they hit a candy cane tree.

"My head feels like it been in a barrel." Said Rigby

"S-U-G-A-R! Jump into your racing karts! Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush!" Said the song.

"Dude we're in Sugar Rush!" Said Mordecai surprised

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Rigby asked

"Double stripe!" Someone shouted.

The branches flashes and they fall down to the ground. They get up and dust themselves off.

"Dude let's find the locals they'll know what to do." Said Mordecai

"Yeah we don't have Skips but they're our only hope." Said Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby walk out with Crumbelina watching them.

"What the fudge are those things?" Crumbelina asked.

She follows them unaware that a British taxi is following Mordecai, Rigby and Crumbelina.

**I hoped you enjoyed it I will still put the original parts in this. What do you think so far? Please review positive reviews please. **


	2. Chapter 2 lost

Mordecai and Rigby are walking through the candy cane and found a road unaware that Crumbelina is following them. But she doesn't know that the British taxi is following them.

"Ok we're lost." Said Rigby.

"We don't know this place like the locals do." Said Mordecai

"Wait do you hear that?" Rigby asked and puts his hand to his ear.

"Dude, I don't hear anything. Oh wait it sounds like water." Said Mordecai.

The two follow the sound and see a giant man in red overalls taking a leak on a candy cane tree.

"Dude what is that wrecking guy from that Fix-it Felix Jr. game, doing in Sugar Rush." Mordecai asked.

"Maybe he's marking his territory or something." Rigby answered.

"Here's the plan. You blind him with that chocolate on the cover. While I kick him in the junk." Said Mordecai

Ralph has finished peeing on a tree and puts hand sanitizer on his hands. Rigby throws chocolate at Ralph's face, Ralph wipes the chocolate off his face. Mordecai runs up to Ralph and about to kick him in the junk, but Ralph grabs Mordecai and Rigby.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Sugar Rush?!" Ralph asked violently.

"We came to the arcade on our weekend off. We were playing Hero's duty and got hit by a surge got in an escape pod. And we ended up here." Mordecai answered Ralph's question.

Ralph drops Mordecai and Rigby in shock and froze like a deer in headlights.

"You two got zapped here?" Ralph asked

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Said Rigby

"It is a bad thing. The last time that happen the gamer never came out alive." Said Ralph.

"What?! That's why we need to ask the people for help." Said Rigby.

"Yeah! We need to find the people." Said Mordecai.

"Follow me. Oh and by the way the name's Wreck-it Ralph." Said Ralph.

"I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Said Mordecai.

"Nice to meet you guys. I know where the speedway and the racers' homes are." Said Ralph.

They walk for 40 minutes.

Rigby hears something behind him.

"Did you guys hear something?" Rigby asked his friend and new friend.

"I didn't hear anything. Did you?" Said Mordecai.

"No." Said Ralph.

Rigby hears car wheels coming closer.

"It's that British taxi! Run!" Said Rigby and runs away.

"Rigby wait! Ugh!" Mordecai shouted.

"Let me guess Ello Govner? I saw it. It was so cheesy." Said Ralph.

"Yeah when Rigby and I saw the movie it gave him nightmares." Said Mordecai.

The British taxi reveals himself.

"Ello Govner." Said the British taxi

"Holy crap! It's real!" Mordecai shouted as the car passes Mordecai and Ralph.

Mordecai and Ralph both gasped. "Rigby!" Mordecai shouted.

Crumbelina shows up in her kart the tira-missile.

"Get in!" Crumbelina shouted to Mordecai and Ralph. They get in Crumbelina's kart and drive off.

"Crumbelina were you following us?" Ralph asked.

"Just the blue bird and raccoon. I didn't see the British taxi when I went to go get my kart." Said Crumbelina.

Rigby is still running and he ran out of path. And to make matters worst the British taxi shows up.

"Ello Govner" said the British taxi and evil laughs.

Mordecai, Ralph and Crumbelina shows up, Mordecai and Ralph jump out of the kart and runs to Rigby but the British taxi opens the doors and knocks out Mordecai and Ralph.

"Ello Govner." Said the British taxi.

Rigby starts to man up. "The name's Fists!" Rigby shouted and attacks the British taxi.

Rigby beats it up, rips the taxi sign with his mouth, punches the hood. He grabs a candy cane tree and smashes the taxi with it.

Ralph and Mordecai wake up and see Rigby destroying the taxi.

"And I thought I was the wrecking guy." Said Ralph.

The British taxi is destroyed.

"You won't be hurting anyone, anymore." Said Rigby.

"Dude. That was awesome!" Mordecai shouted.

"I cleaned that Taxi's clock." Said Rigby pounding his fists together.

They hear three more engines roaring and three more racers show up. The racers appear to be Candlehead, Snowanna, and Minty.

"Hey I know these two. They were playing our game today." Said Candlehead

"Yeah that Raccoon sucks." Said Snowanna.

"Yeah well. The 70s called they want they're hairdo back!" Rigby shouted and started laughing.

"Yeah well. Maybe you should- she was cutter off by a loud roar of an engine and hear some people saying bros!

It was the unicorns from the episode unicorns have to go.

"Aw man! I thought we killed them." Rigby shouted.

"No way unicorns. I told you they were real Minty." Said Candlehead pointing at Minty.

"They're jerks Candlehead." Said Rigby

The unicorns take out machine guns in their hot rod.

"See guys later!" Said Snowanna in fear and jumps into her kart and drives off.

Mordecai jumps in the ice screamer, Rigby jumps in the vecio-wrapper, and Ralph jumps on the tira-missile and drive off and catch up to Snowanna.

"Who are those guys?" Minty asked.

"Unicorns. They promised me to help me get a girl, but they turned out to be jerks." Said Mordecai.

"They may look cool but they farted in my face." Said Rigby.

Mordecai, Ralph, Candlehead, Snowanna and Minty started to laugh at Rigby.

"Stop laughing!" Rigby shouted.

"How do we get rid of them?" Snowanna asked.

"We blew them up." Said Mordecai.

Candlehead sees some cherries and a candle appears on top of her candle.

"I have an idea!" Candlehead shouted and puts in firework by Katy Perry on.

"Ah what that's not a get away song." Said Rigby.

"Just trust me." Said Candlehead she goes up to the cherries and lights them up.

The unicorns gets close to the cherry bombs and they blow up killing the unicorns.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai, Rigby, and Candlehead shouted.

"Where to boys?" Minty asked Mordecai and Rigby.

"Take us to the racers' home." Said Mordecai.

The 4 racers take Mordecai, Rigby and Ralph to the racers home.

The other racers and Vanellope go up to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Listen these two saved our lives from a British taxi and a bunch of unicorns. So treat these two with respect." Said Ralph.

"Really? Unicorns and a British taxi." Said Taffyta being sarcastic.

"Allow us to explain." Said Mordecai

20 minutes later

"Candlehead lid up some cherry bombs and blew those unicorns to their graves." Said Rigby

"Ok that makes sense I guess." Said Jubileena.

"So you guys got sucked into Hero's duty and fell in the escape pod." Said Swizzle.

"That's what happened, dude." Said Rigby.

They see their fans running away in terror.

"What are they running from?" Adorabeezle asked.

A floating 8-bit devil's head shows up and shoots laser vision at Taffyta's house.

"You'll pay for that!" Taffyta shouted and threw a nerd at Destroyer of worlds.

Destroyer of worlds looks at Taffyta and shoots lasers at her killing her.

"Tell you the truth she wasn't one of my favourites growing up." Said Rigby.

Taffyta regenerated and she's mad at Rigby.

"Oh really you dirty raccoon. Which one is it!" Taffyta shouted.

"Uh, guys we need to focus on that guy." Said Candlehead in terror.

Destroyer of worlds laughs.

A/N: a cliffhanger how will these guys get out this mess? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
